Daemonheim
Daemonheim is the site of Dungeoneering, the art of delving deep into the depths of Daemonheim. The name Daemonheim means 'the Halls of the Demon'. While the Daemonheim has only a ruined castle with few statues in it on the surface level, it has a massive amount of dungeon floors below it. The Chronicles of Bilrach tell that Daemonheim seems to be designed to serve as a safeguard to something, most likely the rift or/and a way to open it, and contains some sort of magical powers, which differ the layout of the dungeons from time to time. The Strange Power is tied to Daemonheim, and it is the hope of the Adventurer to determine what caused it. History The history of Daemonheim is closely tied to the destinies of the Mahjarrat named Bilrach. When trying to open the rift that could be used to release Zamorak, Bilrach built a massive tunnel network under the Daemonheim. To dig the tunnels Bilrach let his slaves and servants, which he rules with terror, to do all the work, because he needed to save his powers for the upcoming challenges. Bilrach began his work to find the right place to open the rift in the year 1225 of the Fourth Age according to his chronicles. In the year 1241 of the Fourth Age Bilrach become certain that he was in the right place and started making a tunnel network to reach his goal. As Bilrach's tunnel project advanced, he left some of his servants and slaves to guard the upper floors of the tunnel in order to keep other Mahjarrat or other creatures seraching the artefact out of his tunnels. Bilrach also found out that as he went deeber, he's powers increased. After passing a half-way mark, Bilrach had a setback. His slaves and servants started a rebellion against him. Bilrach punished two rebellion leaders Astea Frostweb and Lexicus Runewright by splitting them for eternity and forcing them to guard the upper floors. In the year 1730 of the Fourth Age, Bilrach was able to use his portal magic in the tunnels. Bilrach tried to open the portal to another realm to act as a waste dumb. Bilrach was not only able to speed up the tunnel digging, but he also was able to enslave new creatures, such as Behemoths, Stalkers and Kal'Gerions, from another planes to his will. The portal had also unfortunate effects to Bilrach. The portals released a race called Gorajo to his tunnels. Gorajos despised the reanimating of the dead and tried to rebel against him. While they weren't a significant threat to Bilrach, they still slowed him down a bit. As Bilrach got closed to the rift, the tunnel got more and more unstable and dangerous and Bilrach had to abandon his slaves and continue on alone. Building the tunnels and defending himself from the collapsing parts drained his powers, but he was too close to his goal to turn back. Suprisingly his powers began to drain on the lowest levels of the tunnel network. Category:Daemonheim